Clarity
by nak-chrome
Summary: Going to Konoha high, i thought we couldn't fit in. But we did and everything was perfect, until the past came back to haunt us. My name is Saya and me and my two brothers are now stuck in gangs wars and violent rivalries. Sora has found time for love but it has destroyed him and Raiden is not the same person he used to be. This is Insanity and I need Clarity.Konoha High AU.


**Title: Clarity**  
**Author: Me.**  
**Fandom: Naruto**  
**Rating: T - For Hidan and Sora's colorful vocabulary.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Shit except for my OCs.**

* * *

One hand on the strap of my bag and the other on my hair. I am running as fast as I can towards the place which I am probably gonna end up hating, no it ain't jail.  
Damn it. That lying son of a- wait a minute, where is he? My question was answered as I heard a honk somewhere from my left. My sneakers skid a little on the side walk as I turned, while running, towards a black sports car -the ones with a removable top- and when I was two feet away from it I jumped and landed perfectly on the passenger seat.  
"Took you long enough." I mumbled to the boy in the driver's seat.  
"Your fucking fault, who the hell stops me on the way to school for ice cream?" The boy said to me almost immediately. I scowl but that soon turns into a smirk as I reply cockily.  
"I do, neh? And you were the one who left me there." I turn to the boy on the backseat who is grinning at me. I turn back to the boy who is driving and smile at him as he glares at me. This boy is in fact my younger brother and the boy in the back is my older brother and from today we are going to a new high school A.K.A Konoha High. Well, my younger brother and I are freshmen and my older brother is a sophomore. So simply put me and my younger brother are in the same grade, yes you can guess. We are twins, identical twins. Anyways I turn to my older brother.  
"Shouldn't you be here?"  
"Where?"  
"Sora is driving, Raiden." I point at my seat and turn towards the driver, Sora, to receive a glare.  
"Oh Shut the fuck up, Saya." My slight smile turning to scowl. Sora is always like this.  
_Am not._ And we can hear each others thoughts, sometimes.  
"Saya, What is rule number three of Raiden's T-Rex? And Sora KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!"  
"I will when you stop being a pain in the ass."  
"Sora!"  
"Alright, al-fucking-right."  
"No cold wars while in Raiden's T-Rex." I mumbled annoyed by the fact that I have to call his car a T-Rex. He knows I hate saying that and makes me say it more. The road curves left after we cross a cafe. Butter Slice...odd name.  
And as soon as we turn the corner our eyes pop out of our heads as we stare at the building which was a few miles away.  
"What..." I start.  
"The..." Raiden continues.  
"Well, fuck. You sure this is the place Rai?" Sora adds.  
"Hell yeah. It has the right symbol on it." Raiden replies.  
"How the fuck are you paying for this shit." I ask Raiden.  
"Well, I got a scholarship for good grades." Raiden says smugly as we scowl.  
"We know." Me and Sora said it at the same time.  
"And you two were taken in because I refused to join unless you two were coming along. And for the fee I have my ways," Raiden says with a smile.  
"Thanks." Sora mumbles. I just smile as we enter the huge gates of Konoha high. They have gigantic buildings. In front of the gate there is a large ground and where the ground ends there is a big building on each side there were two building slightly smaller. One such complex was in front of us, one the right and one on the left.  
Sora turned left to go to the parking lot and that is where everything started, our adventure in Konoha high. I reached out and flicked a switch which causes the roof to come out of the back in plates of metal with small click noises. All three of us winded up the windows and then got out. I looked at the main building and saw on the gigantic clock that it was 8:37. Hmmm...23 minutes till school starts. I turn back to my brothers and see them hauling their bags out of the trunk, I smile as I remember that I had my bag and there was no need to haul it out if the trunk. I look down at my clothes and straighten out my red and black check shirt which just reached my waist, it is sleeveless and the front buttons are opened to show a red tank top. Under this I an wearing my black jean shorts that were supposed to reach my mid-thigh but I had them folded them a little. I am also wearing black sneakers and red socks that are a few inches above my knees. I pull my socks up a little and turn towards my brothers to see their clothing because once Sora got suspended for inappropriate imagery on his clothes and Raiden got nearly suspended for inappropriate language on his clothes.  
Sora is wearing red jeans and a sleeveless white shirt with a black hood's arms wrapped around his neck and the rest of it is dangling on his right shoulder and arm. He has a band on his arm that is black and looks like a belt and his sneakers that look exactly like mine. He walks up to me and tilts his head a bit to fix his blond hair which were dyed of course. I put my hand on my black hair and then pull them behind my ear. Then I looked up to see him looking at me his caramel eyes staring into mine. I smiled a bit and turned towards Raiden who was checking if the car was locked properly. He was wearing royal blue jeans and a short sleeved black shirt with the word neon written on it in multiple bright colors. His hair is set in spikes with a blue headband on his forehead. He was also wearing sneakers but in a neon green color. He ran in our direction and gave the signal to start walking and we did. We were walking towards the exit of the parking where I saw a group of guys all dressed in beige and purple. Must be a thing. As soon as we were in their hearing range one of them decided to be stupid.  
"Hey there! You know, you are fucking beautiful." A guy with black hair in a spiky ponytail shouted in my direction. Sora immediately turned towards him.  
_Check your anger, Sora._  
_Trying._  
"And you know, you are fucking ugly, asshole." I replied.  
"Haha, Kidomaru got fucking owned." This was a girl's voice. I frowned and turned to see a girl with dark pink hair. She was sitting inside one of the cars which was theirs. She looked a year older than me, so did the guys around her. One of them might actually be a grade older then my older brother.  
"Let me at 'em Saya."growled Sora.  
"No. Just keep walking." I said this to him and started walking towards the exit. Sora was getting his teeth but was following and Raiden had finally caught up with us. I smiled to him as we walked towards the main building. Once we got inside, well in simple words we were fucked. We got lost within ten minutes. There were only fifteen minutes till classes start.  
"Are you three lost?" I turned around to see that there was a boy with black long hair standing there looking at us with a blank expression. I nodded.  
"Where do you need to go?"  
"Umm...The office?"  
"Oh. I'll take you there." He turned and started walking . We silently followed. I looked at his clothing, wow this has turned into a habit. A black shirt with a long white jacket and white pants.  
"Neji."  
"Huh?"  
"My name. It's Neji what about you?"  
"Sora."  
"Saya."  
"Raiden."  
We all replied monotonously. He took us to the door of the building which we had used to come in and turned right. He pointed at the first door.  
"That is the office." He said that and just left. I looked at Raiden and he looked me and Sora. One minute later we burst into laughter. We entered the office while laughing. The lady at the desk looked at us as if we crazy. We stopped laughing and them Raiden stepped forward.  
"Sorry, Ma'am. We are the new students. I am Raiden Tatsuki."  
"Oh, Tatsuki-kun and these are your siblings I assume." We nodded. I look at Raiden who was looking at the women's face and he had a straight expression.  
"I am Tsunade, Principal of Konoha High." She said this with a slight smile. She looked at all of us and then at Sora, who turned towards her and gave her his most calm smile. Yes, we were trying not to be taken as delinquents but well we have to accept what we are...but now is not the time.  
"Ano...Tsunade-sama" The lady smiled at this, a bit."Could you tell us about our classes, curriculum and of course our timetable it would be greatly appreciated of you also tell us the directions or maybe a guide would do, although that is upon your choice." Me and Raiden stare at him because that is the longest sentence that he has ever managed without a single curse word in the last four years. We regained our composure and turned to the lady. She was looking at Sora with an amused look. She pulled out a pen and a page and wrote something down and then put the paper away. Next she pulled out a file and divided the papers into three piles. She motioned for us to pick them up. We did that. They were all the details Sora had asked for.  
"And as for the guide...umm..." she picked up her Mic and pondered a moment before pressing the green button and leaning forward slightly.  
"Nagato, please report to the principal's office. Nagato, please report to the principal's office."  
We looked at each other and then turned so that we were standing in a circle.  
"Okay...so they have eight lessons a day and a one hour break." Raiden pointed out.  
"We go home at four." I said.  
"Saya's classes and my classes are mostly the same." Said Sora  
"Well, then I'll see you guys at the T-Rex fifteen minutes after school ends." Said Raiden.  
"Okay." Me and Sora replied.  
As soon as we turned back towards Tsunade the door opened showing a skinny red headed kid with voilet colored eyes. He was wearing a white full sleeved shirt and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and this was coupled with charcoal coloured pants and red sneakers.  
"You called for me." So this was Nagato.  
"Nagato guide them to their classes and tell Yahiko that he can't hide from me."  
"Damn." A boy with orange hair followed the first one looking annoyed. His eyes were the color of rust. He was wearing a red shirt with white jeans and white sneakers. And this must be Yahiko. He looked at the three of us and cheered up all of a sudden. Bi-polar much?  
"Hi I am Yahiko." No Shit Sherlock."I am a sophomore. What about you?"  
"Freshman." Me and Sora replied.  
"Sophomore." Raiden said from behind me. He walked up to the Orange haired guy and put out his hand. Which was shaken to the bone. They smiled at each other and that is when the bell finally decided to ring.  
"Oh Shit." Yahiko mumbled."What lessons do you have?"  
"Computer Science." I replied.  
"Maths." Sora replied sourly.  
"English." Raiden added.  
"Nagato, you take Computers so show her the way. I will take this guy for English and Konan can take him to Maths." Yahiko suggested.  
We all hurried out the office where a girl with blue hair stood in a purple shirt and white caperies. She turned and smiled at me. Yahiko quickly explained the whole plan and we teamed up and started walking as fast as we could. Sora was walking next to me until Konan turned left and Raiden had left the building as soon as we left the office. After a two minute walk we climbed down some stairs turned into a hallway and then Nagato pointed at a door.  
"This is your class." And with that he walked in. I turned to the classroom and pushed the door momentarily freaked out by the atmosphere. Everyone was chatting and I just walked to the door and stood there watching well everything. The teacher was a blonde guy who looked like he was in his early twenties. Funny thing, it is a horrible idea to stand in the door, I realized a little late as a orange blur ran straight into me and I ended up on the floor.  
"Ow..."I mumbled.  
"Ouch!" Said the mysterious Orange blur. It was a boy of my age with blond hair and blue eyes. The orange part would be his shirt. He had an arm on either side of my head and his face was as red as a tomato. The teacher had seen this and came running and pulled the boy off of me in one swift jerk.  
"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Let's take you to the nurse. I think you sprained something. I heard a crunching noise are you sure that you are alright, son?" The teacher said worry dripping of his demeanor. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head.  
"Ow..." I mumbled again.  
"I'm fine dad." Annoying Orange said. Yes I dub the new guy as annoying orange. Wait. Dad? So he is his son, no wonder. The teacher turned to me.  
"Are you alright?"  
Wow. Thanks for the concern, don't mind me I just have a concussion. I sigh.  
Down evil me, down.  
"Yes." He offered me his hand and I took it.  
"I see, please take a seat." I walked over to where Nagato was sitting.  
"Hey," he said with a slight smile."Seems like you've met Naruto."  
"Hi." I replied." So that's his name, I thought I would have to refer to him as annoying orange all day long."  
"You summarized him perfectly in those two words," he said along with failed attempts to stiffly his laughter.  
"I am Nagato, from now on your senior." Said, well, Nagato. I smiled and pointed towards my self with my thumb.  
"Well señor senior, This awesomeness is known as Saya." I grinned. He laughed a bit and that us when the teacher cleared his throat. Everyone turned towards him.  
"My name is Minato Uzumaki, I will teach you computer programming." There was a round of Oohs and Aahs. Then he handed out a sheet and the rest of lesson went rather well as told is the basics of the syllabus.  
Other than that he kept glaring in my direction, at first I was confused and then I decided asked Nagato as to why he was doing that glare thing. As we walked out of the classroom I asked him. We had been left early so we could roam around. He just smiled and told me that he was actually glaring at him and not me.  
"So last summer, I went over to his house because my foster father is his previous teacher and they are real close. I took my foster father's bag, it had a few books he wrote and some notes in it. Naruto found that," Nagato told me.  
"He's a writer?" Nagato nodded.  
"What's his name I might know him," I told him." I really like to read."  
"Jiraya Sanin."  
"...That guy writes porn..." My expression darkened.  
"Umm...Yeah."  
"...Sora read one of his books, I burned it and shoved the remains down his pants." Nagato took a step back and did a nervous laugh.

* * *

The next lesson was English and our teacher was some weird guy with spiky white hair. I turned around and guess who I saw. Sora. He walked in the door with a guy and a few girls behind him. Typical. I walked over to him and smiled. He returned it and patted my head. That also makes me angry so I hit him with the book. And he LAUGHED. I swear there is something wrong with him. I eyed him warily.  
"I get ya later for this you bitch." He managed to whisper this to me while walking by and the teacher was giving me an amused look. I sighed and took the seat next to Sora. The class had a few benches with three students per bench. We were in the last bench that was next to the window. There was a bunch of girls infront of our bench and all of them were giving me glares. I turned away. The boy who came with my brother sat next to me and kept looking straight. I did what, I realized later, most girls don't do, I didn't give him a second look. The teacher stood up and gave the class and approving look.  
"My name's Kakashi. I'll teach you English." He yawned and that is when I realized that he was wearing a mask and a fringe covered one of his eyes.  
"Your first exercise. Write ten things about yourself. Anything at all, along with your name. It should be something that no one knows, three of you can read out their lists. Then just grab a copy of the syllabus and you are free to go." He stretched a bit and sat down on his desk."Wake me up when you are done." With that he resumed his sleep. I nudged my brother with my elbow.  
"How'd the first lesson go? And it seems you made a ... friend?"  
"It was fine-ish. And that would be ... fuck, I never asked his name."  
"You are a piece of work you know that?"  
"Yep."  
We had this whispered conversation and then we resumed pulling out journals and pens.  
"Wait, you know everything about me." I said.  
"Your fucking fault. By the way you also know every fucking thing about me." Sora replied.  
"So...Let's act like we don't, neh?"  
"Fine."  
_Actually let's creep 'em out._  
_I like it._  
Ten things that no one knows-  
1- My name is Saya Tatsuki.  
2- I love to sing.  
3- I like computers.  
4- I am good at Parkour.  
5- I shifted here recently.  
I looked at the teacher who was asleep and most people were chating as they were done.  
6- I am the older twin of Sora Tatsuki.  
7- The age difference between me and Sora is a few seconds but we were born on different days.  
8- Me Sora can hear each other's thoughts making our lists pretty much the same.  
9- I like horror movies.  
I looked up to see some guy with black spiky hair and red tattoos on his face drawing on Kakashi's mask(it's white). He was being helped by Annoying Orange. I sigh and smile a bit.  
10- Dude, you need to look in a mirror like right now.  
A little while later some kid who was sleeping fell off his chair with a thud and Kakashi woke up. And some fat guy kept trying to wake lazy-ass.  
"Shikamaru?" So lazy-ass is Shikamaru.  
"Let me sleep Choji."  
Okay so doughnut is Choji. Well, Kakashi asked for anyone who would volunteer to read out their list. Me and Sora lifted our hands and walked down together.  
"Ma List of things that you guys don't know." Sora began.  
"First, My name is Saya Tatsuki."  
"First, My name is Sora Tatsuki."  
"Second, I love to sing." We said at the same time.  
"Third, I like computers..." I began.  
"...And I like photography." Sora finished.  
"Fourth, I am good at Parkour." We said, again at the same time. By now people were freaked out.  
"Fifth, I shifted here recently." Many people were staring.  
"Sixth, We are twins." Many people calmed down and gave amused looks to us.  
"Seventh, We have the age difference of a few seconds but were born on different days." Just what I expected, confusion.  
"Eighth, We can communicate through thoughts sometimes therefore making our lists the same, but we technically are one person so no biggy."  
"Ninth, I like horror movies." I said.  
"Ninth, I hate horror movies." Sora said.  
"Tenth." We turned towards Kakashi." We think that - Dude, you need to look in a mirror, like right now." Kakashi raised an eyebrow and pulled a mirror out of...somewhere?  
"Naruto, Kiba detention." He said this and turned around. When he turned back he was wearing a different mask.

* * *

The next lesson was free so me and Sora took a time to meet the others. Turns out the dude next to me was called Sasuke. Although I think Chicken-Ass would suit much more. He was with my brother because the had almost all the same lessons and both were sitting together in the emo corner. So I got to know him better turns out that a lot of girls wanna be his girlfriend, so basically he has a lot of fan girls. Funny thing, his best friend is Annoying Orange. So when I told him about what happened in the morning. He smirked and said that his friend's name was Naruto, umm yeah i forgot his name. And well I asked him if it was Naruto as in the Ramen topping. He smirked again and told us that his friend was obsessed with Ramen. Soon after he got called by a teacher for some form filling. Sora went to get some snacks.  
I was standing on a side of the school leaning against a wall and a guy walked up to me. He had silver hair and pink-ish eyes. I dub him Albino.  
"Hey there. What ya doing here all alone?" He said coming closer to me.  
"I am trying to get some fresh air which you are blocking." I replied.  
"Someone's Bitchy." Said Albino.  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"...you?" Albino replied. That got me angry. I put hand onto his cheek and pushed him away from and when he won't budge. I punched his nose and it started to bleed. He grabbed my hands and pinned them to the wall behind me and he started bringing his face close. Oh god no, this ain't gonna happen. I banged my head against his as hard as I could, at first he flinched but then he smirked at me.  
"Feisty, I like it." Okay that's it. Well, I kicked him somewhere where it would hurt, a lot. My foot collided with soft flesh. He howled and fell side ways. I tried to get away but he got up and grabbed my wrist.  
"You shouldn't have done that." His tone was menacing. I gulped. He pushed his fist towards me in attempt to punch me but I grabbed his fist making it go side ways away from my face. I tried to trip him but he was too strong. He jabbed me in my stomach, his hand tightening around my wrist. I bit my lip to avoid making any noise. He punched me in my stomach and for a few seconds I couldn't breath.  
"Bitch you won't get away for punching me."  
"Asshole." I said this and punched his nose again this time hearing a slight crunching noise. He yelped and then grabbed my hair and pushed me down I bit my lip again trying not to cry out as I fell to the floor. He sat down and brought a knife around my neck and scarily close to my juglar vein. I shifted my whole weight and gave him a back ward body slam managing to hit his nose with my head again. As he cried out with one hand on his nose he lay down, one hand still around my wrist. He had dropped the knife. I twisted my hand and grasped his wrist and got mine freed. Next I rolled him on his stomach and then sat on his back. I pulled his shoulder lenght hair away from his face and then put the knife on his neck. A guy came walking towards us. I didn't move.  
"Wow. Hidan got beaten by a girl." He said dryly.  
"No I fucking did not she just ...um..the bitch is trained I tell ya. Kakazu free me now." Hidan shouted.  
"I am not a bitch."  
"Excuse me miss but could you let this piece if filth that I call a friend go." Kakazu asked me calmly. I looked at his face, he had green eyes and black hair but he wore a silver colored mask.  
"Umm...let me think." I pretended to ponder for a few seconds." No."  
"Fuck you, bitch."  
" should watch his mouth or I'll wash it out with soap." I said. I heard running footsteps from behind me.  
"May I ask what he did to you?" Kakazu said, gently. I heard the running steps stop besides me and looked at the shoes, it's Sora. I looked up to see confusion in his expression then it turned to surprise.  
"He was hitting on me and invading my personal space," I said while looking at Sora. His expression turned to anger as he pulled me off of Hidan gently. Then he grabbed him by his collar. Looking at his face with anger. Kakazu just sighed.  
"Why the fuck did ya try to jump ma sister?" Sora shouted.  
"Well not my fucking fault she looks so fucking venerable." Hidan answered.  
"He called me a bitch." I said making an almost crying face which I knew Sora couldn't resist.  
"You fucking bastard." Sora punched him in the nose and was about to punch him again when a hand grabbed his fist. I looked at the owner of the hand. Kakazu.  
"Let my hand go, I'm gonna kill him." Now the killing intent was rolling of my brother. I got up and put a hand in his shoulder. He turned to me and frowned.  
"Are you alrig- of course you're not. Where are you hurt?" I put my hand on stomach as an answer. He sighed and turned toward Kakazu who was staring at Hidan as he kept on cursing as his nose bled.  
"If this happens again I will kill you." Sora threatened. I hugged him as the adrenaline stopped flowing. Me legs were killing me. He sat down with his back to me on one knee. I obliged and he took me to the nurses office on his back. The nurse wasn't in so Sora just scrambled through everything and gave me a painkiller and some ointment for bruises. I pulled up my shirt and tanktop and there was a bruise on the right half of my stomach. After applying ointment to my bruises. I let Sora put anti-septic on the cuts that covered my body and wrapped my right elbow and both knees in bandages as they were bleeding slightly. And soon I started muttering curses. We skipped the fourth lesson in favour of staying in the infirmary and Raiden came to see us soon after. His explanation;  
"A guy in ma class had a broken nose and kept on saying a bitch had done it. His friend describe the girl to me and I realized it was you, I went a little overboard and told him to leave you alone. Hehe." Raiden said.  
"You punched his nose right?" Me and Sora said. He looked slightly sheepish and then he nodded. We laughed alot and then the bell rung signaling that it was time for lunch.

* * *

The cafeteria was huge. We walked in and got our trays and went to stand in the junk food line, funny we were the only ones there. Next up was the desert line for me. Yes I, loved sweets. After collecting our food we looked around at the tables. We saw Yahiko waving at us like crazy so we sat down at the table already occupied by him, Nagato, Konan, A guy wearing a swirly orange mask and a guy who had white milky skin on half of his body and the other half was tanned a lot.  
"So what's been up?" Yahiko asked.  
"Since this morning?" Sora asked. He nodded.  
"The roof." I replied. He laughed.  
"This is Zetsu," Nagato said pointing at the half tan guy. Aww...just when I dubbed him Oreo. He nodded at me.  
"Nice to meet you," He said flashing me a grin."**I promise I won't eat you...yet**." Okay I admit that freaked me out. He was like a different person, even his voice was deeper. We tried not to stare at him.  
"That's Tobi," Nagato said pointing at the other boy, the one with a swirly mask. He waved at us.  
"Hi! This is Tobi. Tobi is a good boy," he said in a rather childish manner. And I ignored the third person talk. Nagato pointed at me.  
"This is Saya," Wow. He remembers me. I waved at them awkwardly.  
"Umm...Hi?"  
"This is Sora." He pointed at my brother who smirked. Not a good sign.  
"Yo-fucking-Lo, niggers." He grinned at them. Raiden smacked on the head.  
"Watch your language, Sora. By the way I am Raiden." He smiled at the occupants of the table.  
A little while later a boy who had purple coloured eyes, orange hair and a lot of piercing walked in. Well, since I didn't want anyone else to hear what I was going to say I pulled an old trick from my hat.  
"leh koo kil ane tag nao ayd kih o!," I said this really fast and looked up to see everyone staring at me.  
Raiden realized first and looked like he was thinking hard and then he smirked.  
"sorb?," Raiden replied while shrugging.  
"IDK," Sora said. I looked at the table to see everyone was looking at us all weird. Yahiko cleared his throat making Raiden and Sora look around.  
"This is my older brother, Pein." Yahiko said.  
"Nag?," I muttered.  
"IDC," Sora replied. I sighed.  
"Are you and Nagato brothers?" Raiden asked Pein. Me and Sora stared at him for making a direct approach.  
"No, We are cousins," Pein replied.  
"Full solved," said Sora.  
"...we can do introductions once every one is here," Nagato suggested.  
"Sure," I said as a girl with blond hair walked up to the table. Sora did an evil laugh and said that he will be right back. The blonde was followed by a red head. Ahem, a very hot red head. I smiled at him, because I don't blush, too mainstream. Blonde nudged the red head and jerk his head towards me, red head looked over and smirked then whispered something to blonde. I rolled my eyes and tugged what I though was Raiden's shirt. He turned to me and ...I shrieked.  
"WHAT THE HECK!?" Yep, that was me and the person sitting in the seat besides me. The person was none other than jerk face, Hidan. His nose was lightly bandaged. Raiden was sitting on his ass behind us. I jumped out of my seat and looked around for a weapon. The blonde had an amused face and the red head was looking in this direction with a bored expression. Hmmm...Bingo!  
"Hey fuckface!," I called out to Hidan.  
"What, Bitch?," he replied. We were standing opposite each other slightly crouched. The whole cafeteria was quite and watching us. Kakazu was standing behind him, Raiden was clutching his head.  
"Aww...do you and stitches have a thing going on?" I asked, trying to rile him up.  
"Shudup," he shouted when a lot of people sniggered and some were full out laughing(blonde).  
"So who's on top?" Now he was blushing. With anger but let's be oblivious.  
"Oh my gosh, I was joking but you're blushing so it's true?" I asked." Wow. I never imagined that." He started running towards me his hand drifting to his pant's pocket. Perfect. Slash. His knife was out and he had just attempted at slashing me. The teacher in duty came up but once he saw Hidan, he clicked his tongue and forced himself to look away. Hidan had shown him his hand. Oh Shit. I had a guy on top of me with a knife, I am fucked. I leaned back as his knife slashed my cheek. My body swirling in a round house kick which collided with his shoulder and he fell down to one knee.  
"Aww...I am sorry but I can't accept your proposal, I am not so sure that we would work out," I told him. Okay, now as my chance as he pondered over what I said. I started running blindly.  
"Get back here bitch!" So he caught on. I turned and stuck out my tongue at him. When I turned I saw black in my vision. Wham! I hit someone. Fuck. From my place I could tell it was a guy about six feet. I clicked my tongue and backed up. Pale skin, black hair and red eyes...A older version of Sasuke?  
"Got ya Bitch." Hidan's voice came I turned and pulled out a pair of scissors and used them to stop his knife. My scissors flew out of my hand at the impact. Pein had a hand on Hidan's face covering it. His breath hitched.  
"I think I told you about doing things like this and i was informed of what you did earlier today by Kakazu," he said in a low voice. Yahiko took his knife and turned to me. I was sorta shocked. There were two hands on my shoulders, I guess they had moved me out of the way when the knife jerked forward. I turned to see Sasuke senior looking at me with an unreadable expression.  
"Are you alright?" He asked with a cold voice. I nodded and brought one hand to my throat and the other was clutching the side my head as my head throbbed. Yahiko was looking at me with concerned eyes and that is when I realized that I was hyperventilating. I flashed him an award winning smile and fixed my breath. Pein had taken Hidan away to a corner of the cafeteria and Kakazu was also there. Hidan was visible shaking and gulping. Raiden came running once and pulled me into a bear hug shaking me left and right as my legs and arms dangled in the respective direction and my eyes started spinning. He kept on mumbling apologies.  
"Umm...Rai, I think we are losing her," Sora informed our older brother.  
"Ah, I so sorry...I really am," Raiden continued to rant about bring irresponsible. I staggered towards Sora who looked me up and down. He sighed and slapped me across the face. My eyes widened. I blinked trying to process what had happened. I blinked again. He slapped me again. This time I noticed him raising his hand a third time.  
"Three times a charm, eh?" he said a bit too cheerful.  
"You are enjoying this?" Raiden asked him angry.  
"Duh."  
I looked towards my right and saw a guy who was...blue. I turned to Sora with an evil glint in my eyes his eyes widened and then he smirked.  
"_Yo listen up here's a story_  
_About a little guy that lives in a blue world_  
_And all day and all night and everything he sees_  
_Is just blue like him inside and outside-,"_ we started singing at the same time.  
"No! Not again! Itachi, save me from these-these-these THINGS," said Blue to Sasuke senior who just smirked and looked away. I walked up to him and out my hand on his elbow.  
"Is the big blue man sad?," I asked with a mocking childish voice.  
"Dad," Sora started while pulling Raiden's shirt." Is he the reincarnation of Jaws out to get back at mankind because the shark left a victim or two alive and they believe it is scandalous?" Everyone turned and stared at him.

Award silence. More like the King of akward silences.  
"Spare me, Oh knowledge full brat for you have caught me. Oh great shark lord I am sorry," said Sharky. And everyone burst out laughing. And that is when I realized that the rest of the cafeteria was ignoring us. Hidan was back with Kakazu and Pein.  
"I think everyone is here," Nagato said looking around. I smiled.  
"I am Saya Tatsuki and well hi to all of you lovely people for now I am ... I forgot the rest of what I was about to say? Hehe," I said.  
"I am Raiden, older brother of these two things as you put it," he said glaring at Sharky.  
"I am Sora," he said walking up to Konan he took her hand." To the ladies always available." He kissed her hand and stood straight with a light smile trying to ingnore Pein's glares. His smile turned into a smirk."And to the Gents, I'll be an ally when the she-devil threatens to castrate any of you."  
"I am not a she-devil."  
"I never said you were." More laughter. I smile and look at Sora's gaze. His expression softened along with his eyes. His hand ruffled my hair and I gave him my best grin.  
I think- no I know that high-school would be better than the days we had left behind us.  
The lunch ended. Next up was gym for all three of us. So we walked together.  
"I like here," I told them.  
"It's nice...cozy and I feel...happy," mumbled Sora. his expression was sad as he stared at the floor. Raiden put his hands on our shoulders and pulled us onto a hug.  
"As long as you are happy," he told us in a robotic monotone. I looked at Sora who had the same disturbed expression as me.  
"Come on, let's go!" Raiden shouted happily back to his normal self. We sighed and decided to follow him.

* * *

**A/N - I hope like it, don't forget the brain fuel. Reviews, Reviews, Reviews All around. **  
**Who ever can guess what they said while talking in the secret language gets...umm...you can ask for what you want?**

**Those of you who are lazy like me can wait till the next chapter for the answer.**

**YOU SEE THAT CUTE LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE. WHY DONT YOU JUST TAP IT, I KNOW YOU WANT TO.**


End file.
